Prophecy Defined Part One: Merlin
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Anna Dimitrov Has a destiny, which is to find hers. along the way, she has to follow her visions. This time around. She has to make sure Merlin follows his. Easier said than done. He was stubborn and gave her nothing but headaches.
1. Sumarion 9000 BCE

**Authors Note: I Do not own Harry Potter, Merlin or any other factor in this. I only own the OC and the plot is mine. This is story one out of 4. Part One: Merlin, Part Two: Grindlewald, Part Three: Riddle and Part four: Malfoy. This Is a series about a girl trapped in her destiny tell she can break free, and its to constantly realize and live through the worst moments in history, watching it repeat itself. I wont give anything else away. anyway here's chapter one of part one ^^.**

 _9000 BCE Sumarion, Reš Šatti (Spring.) Araḫ Nisānu ('Month of the Sanctuary' aka April) -hedu-anna Was born. A Second Generation Witch. Magic was still new to the world. Though magical creatures had been around long before. At first glance it didn't seem to be to important. Pretty average. Her mother died in Childbirth her father tried to raise her right despite the warring of their kind to set up a working government why not being spotted by the non magic folk, a child's birth didn't exactly seem important. Well. First impressions can be very misleading..._

Anna woke up in the dead of night, Something was calling her, She felt it, she had the urge to follow she was never one to ignore her instincts. She slowly crept out of bed and put on her cloak. Lighting a fire ball in her hand that floated inches above her small palm. Lighting up the area around her. Revealing an eight year old girl with Long black hair and Deep purple eyes, Abnormal even for their kind. Looking down either end of the stone hallway she creeped out of the room and toward the River. Being careful not to set off any of the alarms that were attached to the wards surrounding her room, Hallway , entrances and exits. .

She had always had a keen senses , and right now they were on alert, telling her that she needed to go down to the river. On her way toward the river, she started to hear a woman's voice in her head, repeating the words. "Come to me." over and over. In a daze She went across the grass fields surrounding the palace and steadily toward the River. Being as silent as she could and very careful . When she finally reached the river she stood next to the bank. Her bare feet sinking into the warm sand, her toes getting wet from the rivers edge. She giggled staring at the beauty that was the night river and sky, it was there she decided to stand and wait. She didn't know what she was waiting for. No, Not what. She corrected herself. _who._

She soon got her answer however when she heard a voice speak behind her. "Hello En-hedu-anna ,My how my niece has grown! Don't be afraid" Anna turned around to face the woman who was speaking. Backing up some since she didn't know who this was stumbling a bit in the sand. and her feet fully covered by the water. She wasn't even aware her mother had a sister, then again her father didn't like discussing his wife. Not even to his daughter. So she wasn't sure if she was really her "Aunt" or a person pretending to be.

"Who are you?" She spoke standing up straight. Staring at the woman who was tall with ebony hair and dark brown almost black eyes. Wearing a dress of the deepest purple. Over which she had a cloak clasped together with a spider broach. The woman's attire seemed very strange to her. Her people usually wore earth toned robes that kept them cool in the heat

"Please tell me your name miss." She now peered at the woman with curiosity instead of fear.

"I? I have many names. My name is Ninhursag so you can call me by that name. I am your mothers half sister. You my niece have a large part yet to play in this world. However you were born too soon. It isn't your time yet, however that can not be helped. I came because I wanted to give you something. I would of given it to you when you were born. however your father never wanted you to meet me, he refused to take the gift, or let me see you. However I have watched you from afar, your growing so big. I believe you are ready and old enough to accept this gift on your own. So I led you here. However there is a small catch." The woman looked at her sadly.

"In order to give you what you need, I have no choice but to give you the gift and curse of a long life. So you can live A long life until you get to when the world and your people need you the most. Now, I give thee two gifts. The first of which is this wand. "

She pulled out a 9 inch pure white wand with Gold leaves wrapped around it. "It's made of the bark of the white tree of my home. It is one of the three most powerful trees. and my hair is the core.." She held it out to her.

Anna gulped. Still confused but feeling honored all the same that the Mother goddess was giving her something and talking to her. She took it in her hand gently. It felt warm in her hand. Upon touching it sand rose around her before falling flat again. She stood waiting for the goddess to finish. "Thank you Miss"

" Don't thank me just yet. In order to do what you need to do with your life, to give you the will to continue on your long life. I will need to put a spell on you. A Spell that will bring you to the greatest gift anyone could ever have. Your true destined Love. Also your purpose in life. Your mother would want you to be happy. You will bring everyone together one day.. "

Before Anna could even ask her what she meant. She was just a child,, Love though heard about in fairy tales was foreign to her. Really the farthest thing from her eight year old mind. She also didn't understand what she meant by bringing people together. She couldn't even talk to someone without going red and quiet. Before she could dwell on what Ninhursag was saying. The woman had taken her arm.

"You will not age, nor will you truly die, just sleep if you get gravely injured until you fulfill your duties. Find the one that will guide and protect you. My second gift is the gift of a farseer, your visions will guide you on what your supposed to do next, as well as help others. "

Ninhursag spoke quickly chanting over her. Anna stiffened. White hot heat seared through her body. She cried out in pain but no sound left her lips. Her back burned as a mark appeared that covered most of it. In the shape of a Dragon with a serpent around its neck. Tears pricked her eyes and she fell passing out. Ninhursag caught her. laying her down she shot a large phoenix into the air.

The last thing Anna heard before succumbing to darkness was. "I'm Sorry, Forgive me but it had to be done for everyone's sake. For your sake. I will guide you. You wont be alone."

The next thing she knew she was hearing shouting. The sun blinding her as she opened her eyes. Taking her arm she covered her eyes . " Papa?" She called confused blinking her eyes awake she sat up. slowly using her arms to push herself up into a sitting position.

The room went dead quiet. Her father and several other wizards turned to her. "She's ok." Said the oldest of the council. Sin.

"I am aware of that, I knew she wasn't dead or hurt. I just want to know what happened. though, I can guess what. Tell us what happened. Anna" She heard her father say.

She launched into a blow by blow of what happened. The whole time in her head wondering. What would happen now. Growing even more worried as she saw . First shock, then worry, sadness, and Anger cross her fathers face before she could properly even connect them. Before finally he looked resigned.

"I need time to think. " He kissed her forehead and hugged her very tight. Worried and a bit scared and confused she hugged her father back tightly. Not sure why her father would be upset. She considered it an honor to have the chance of finding where she truly belonged, to be of help to the goddess and her people.

Meanwhile outside her room.

" Ninhursag . what have you done...I fear you have done the wrong thing. Put your faith in the wrong girl. My wife would have never of wanted this for her. She became mortal so she and her children could live normal lives... "

No one but her father heard A voice whisper back. To him. "I have made the right choice, Put my faith in the right one. Your wrong. My sister would have wanted her to become the best she can be. She will not have achieved that by being mortal. That was my sisters choice look where being mortal got her. Besides, you know as well as I she would not have been happy in this life. "

"I prey you are right. Just. watch over her after I'm gone. Please"

"She's my family too. I'm always watching."


	2. Merlin 953 CE

**Authors note: I don't own anything from Harry Potter or Merlin or any legends surrounding him**.

 _En-hedu-anna_ _held her fathers hand. She knew this was the end of his life, and consequently the beginning of her own. Yet she clung to his hand as if willing her heart to beat for his. Her efforts were in Vain. He reached up and gently tucked a strand of her Black hair behind her ear. His thumb, which was rough from years of hard work rubbed her Cheek. She swallowed the lump in her throat hard._

 _"Please stay with us papa.." She spoke quietly barely enough for him and the healer that stood beside the bed to hear. The healer silently Packed up the potions bottles and medical equipment. Everyone in the room silent. Members of her fathers ministry. Most of them Cut throat men with no thought of their people. Except one. Amar-Sin though he was Bat shit crazy in her opinion. Obsessed with Muggles._

 _It had been two months since her father became ill with a fever. Two months she watched him slowly die from the inside out. He wasn't the strong confident man he used to be. Was this what death was? She thought to herself. Looking at the hallow shell light breathing was the only thing that told her he was still with her._

 _That was until his hand fell onto the bed and his eyes still open and glossy lost their light. She shook her father willing him to wake up. Sudden fear growing inside her. She was alone. Her brother was killed in a war four years ago. Her mother died giving birth to her. The ministries just wanted to use her. What was she to do? Who could she trust.? Sin walked over and he closed her fathers eyes._

 _Several tears fell from her eyes onto her fathers hand. She got up and leaned down kissing his brow and smoothing the white hair back. "May you find peace papa.' She walked out of the room. Her Guardian and only friend following her Ishme-Dagan._

 _"We must be quick, Nin " He whispered to her as they entered her chambers. Going over to her bed she grabbed the bag she made herself stuffing only a few cloths and some needed rashen's in her bag. Ishme Picked up her not yet hatched Purple Dragon egg,, given to her by the godess on her sixteenth birthday and put it safely in his knapsack. Just as Sin entered the room._

 _" I've got them distracted, you should be able to run. Be safe my nin." He looked at her with worried eyes._

 _"I'll be safe Sin Don't worry about me, Besides I have Ishme, and Ninhursag's protection. She chose me for a reason, I have to trust her judgment. We'll be heading North toward Greece. Stop by Egypt. They wont look for us there. Did you get what I asked? " She turned to face him. pocketing her wand given to her by ninhursag when she was only bag slung over her right shoulder. Her long white dress Clung to her form. She wore male white pants underneath for practical traveling Arabic design. She had done her research upon hearing her father had become Ill she knew when he died she'd have to run._

 _"Yes, " He dug into his robes bringing out her parents wedding rings, as well as her mothers locket and fathers broach a small, Dragon shaped clasp that held his traveling cloak. She took these gratefully, This was all she'd have of her parents. She heard the guards coming down the Stone hallway. Without missing a beat Ishme had taken ahold of her arm and lead her out the window. Helping her down. Without a glance backwards they ran out...She had hoped It wouldn't be the last time she would see her home..._

 **953 CE.**

"Anna, Anna wake up. " said a comfortingly familiar voice and gentle yet forceful shakes. She was half tempted to slap that hand away, but she knew that would do her absolutely no good. He would persist until she woke up. She sighed slowly blinking as the sun blinded her eyes she instinctively brought her arm up to shade her eyes against the glare. The carriage shaking and she heard the familiar hoof beats of the horses . She sat up all the way.

"Are we there yet? " She spoke groggily. Using her palm to rub the sleep from her deep purple eyes.

"No, You fell asleep, you were having one of your nightmares." A dirty blond boy in front of her spoke his blue eyes lighting up with silent laughter but his brow was creased with worry. She wished he'd stop worrying about her all ready, it was slightly irritating when people worried about her.

"Sorry, Merlin." She smiled smoothing out her skirt .

"No need to be sorry Anna. I don't know how you can be so relaxed, I'm nervous. I don't like the idea of leaving my aunt behind."

'You'll see her again."

"I know, I know. It's just strange, I feel like I'm finally coming home yet I'm leaving a part of me behind. Its strange. Leaving England. "

She grinned at her friend who she had watched over and protected for the past 11 years with his aunt may. She on the other hand was quiet excited to see Hogwarts again, She loved it their with all the scrolls and the freedom to use and practice magic. She hadn't been their in 47 years when it was first built. She wonderd if Salazaar was still teaching. She hoped not. He creeped her out.

"Merlin, I swear to the gods I will knock you out if you don't stop fidgeting." She hissed at him after a half hour of his constantly twitching movements. She had stared out the window watching everything pass. It was soon nightfall but she saw the familiar Castle. Excitement bubbled up inside her as her and other first years were lead to a series of boats witch rowed on their own to the castle. Now that they were in front of the great hall. Merlin's constant movements and mutterings were about to drive her stir crazy.

What came next was new to her. They were lead in front of the whole school and put in front of a stool which sat a brown dirty hat. She was just about to wonder if the headmaster had completely lost his mind when a seam ripped open from its mouth and started to sing. Definitely the Work of Reweana Ravenclaw. No one else could have preformed brilliant magic like that With Godrics hat. They were slowly called one by one. When her name was called she took a deep breath and sat on the stool . She was able to see everyone staring at her before the hat slid over her eyes.

"Hmm, Your old, very old , and tired. Your smart I see Very brave and loyal. However you are cunning and able to adapt. You do what is necessary even if it goes against what you believe in. Yes, I know exactly where to put you. " The hat shouted the last word.

"Slytherin!" Anna sighed in defeat and walked over to the table on the far left that was clapping politely. Merlin was Sorted shortly after her. Also Slytherin. This surprised her. Then again. He was pureblooded. In a way. Sorta. Hard to explain. When everyone was sorted and the Headmaster Edmund Made a speech. Food appeared at the tables. She wasn't hungry though. Anna looked down at her Pouch That she always carried with her that held her Dragons egg. 100,000 years. and it still hadn't hatched.

She sighed in defeat. Sitting up straight she politely started to eat. The whole time very aware of Merlin watching her every move. She knew she'd have to explain who she was at some point. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a woman with Dark blue and black robes, Braided hair put up in a bun but most of it still hung loose wearing purple Rouge Aparated in. Queen Mab had arrived. Oh great, This is exactly what she needed .


End file.
